The demand for improved network coverage, improved capacity and increasing bandwidth for both voice and data services in wireless systems has led to continuous development of a number of radio access technologies (RATs) including, but not limited to, global systems for mobile communications (GSM), wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), high speed packet access (HSPA), including high speed downlink (DL) packet access (HSDPA) and high speed uplink (UL) packet access (HSUPA) with their respective multicarrier counterparts, and long term evolution (LTE), including support for carrier aggregation.